You Belong with Me
by Mrs-Bieber01
Summary: Berserk Plutonium & Brick Jojo are dating. How does Blossom handle the couple? TOTAL BERSERK BASHING! HECK YEAH! A VERY FLUFFY REDS STORY! :D


**Me:** Hey guys!

**Bubbles:** Yeah! Your first PPG/RRB fanfic!

**Buttercup:** Who's the couple?

**Me:** In the beginning it'll be Brick & Berserk. But, it's Brick & Blossom.

**Brick:** WHAT THE FUCK!

**Me:** NOW I'M GONNA HAVE TO CHANGE IT TO T!

**Blossom:** HOW DARE YOU!

**Me:** Shut up. We ALL know you LOOOOOVE him!

**Blossom:** _*blushes bright red*_

**Brick:** _*smirks*_

**Me:** Bubbles?

**Bubble:** AshRedfernluver1 does NOT own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or the Powerpunk Girls.

**Boomer:** She, ALSO, doesn't own "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift!

**Me:** LET'S GET GOING BEFORE BRICK & BLOSSOM DO SOMETHING BACKSTAGE! _*runs to get everything ready*_

**Buttercup:** Butch & I might be a little OOC (Out Of Character). Don't blame us, BLAME the writer!

**Butch:** Yeah!

**Me:** DON'T COME AFTER ME WITH PITCHFORKS & TORCHES!

* * *

**You ****Belong ****with ****Me!**

The Rowdyruff Boys lived next to the Powerpuff Girls. At first, the girls hated the thought of villains living next to them. After awhile, they became the best of friends. But, Bubbles Utonium and Boomer Jojo started going out. Then, Buttercup Utonium & Butch Jojo started dating. They go off and on all the time.

Brick's not dating Blossom, though. Instead, he's dating his badass counterpart Berserk Plutonium. Who was created by Opressor Plutonium.

Anyways, Brick had a window facing Blossom's. She was busy reading while Brick talked to Berserk.

To Blossom, it looked like they were fighting over what you said. She thinks it has to do with the joke you told.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_  
_ She's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cause she doesn't, get your humor like I do_

When he gets off the phone, he tosses it on the bed & takes off his hat. Ruffling up his hair, while Blossom gets her notebook & her favorite pink pen. She writes, _'Are you alright.' _He looks over and sees the message.

He grabs his notebook & a red pen. He replies, _'Tired of Berserk.'_

She frowns & writes, _'I didn't choose to date her.' _She uses a new page & begins writing, _'I love you.'_

But, he closed his curtains before she got the chance.

When she finally looked up, his curtains were drawn. She sighs & looks at herself in her vanity mirror.

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_ I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never, know your story like I do_

Blossom frowns & sighs. Thinking that Brick's only dating Berserk because she wear short skirts. Or, maybe, it's because he's the football team's quarterback and she's a cheerleader. The HEAD cheerleader, to be precise. While, she plays the clarinet and is in the school's band.

Sometimes, she thinks that Brick is "sleep-walking." Because, no good can come from dating Berserk Plutonium. She hangs her head. She doesn't like having to put down Berserk, even if it's in her mind.

_But she wears short skirts I wear T-shirts_  
_ She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_ Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find of what you're_  
_Looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

She changes into her pajamas & climbs into bed. "Good night, Brick... I just wish one day you'll see that I'm the one for you..." She whispers to the night sky, closing her eyes. Let's the darkness consume her thoughts.

* * *

Blossom's alarm clock sounds, waking her up. She shuts if off & get out of bed. Going into the bathroom, attached to her bedroom. She changes into blue jeans & a light pink shirt. Wearing a dark pink sweatshirt. She puts on her pink and white sneakers, leaving the house. Grabbing an apple on the way out.

She's waiting for the bus to come, reading a book and eating her apple while she waits on a park bench.

When, she sees Brick walking in the street wearing a red shirt, red sweatshirt with a black skull on it, black and red shoes, and a pair of jeans. With holes in the knees.

They begin talking & laughing. _'This is easy, isn't Brick?'_ She thinks to herself, laughing at what he says. _'We are meant for each other. Not Berserk and you.'_

He's smiling at her while saying other stuff. She hasn't seen that smile since Berserk the Bitch put him down.

_'What do you see in her?'_ She asks herself. _'She is not the girl for you. I am!'_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
_ I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_ Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, "Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_ I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
_ You say you're fine I know you better then that_  
_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Brick cuts his laughing & smiling short. The carefree smile turned into a frown. It's because Berserk pulls up in her black and a deep dark pink corvette. He climbs in and she kisses him.

They make out for a while until Berserk glares at Blossom and pushes Brick against the seat, looking quite unpleasant.

* * *

Blossom's at her locker putting her books and stuff in her locker. She sees the pictures of Brick and herself together, smiling & laughing. She smiles at the memories. It happened before he started dating _HER!_

She walks to her homeroom. Passing by Berserk and Brick arguing again. She looks at Berserk's feet, noting that she's wearing high-heels. Apparently they must be fighting about the game tonight.

_She wears high heels I wear sneakers_  
_ She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_ Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're_  
_ Looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_ Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know, Baby?  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

She shrugs and walks into her homeroom. Knowing that even though they're fighting, Brick will always be made for her. Her and ONLY her.

* * *

Blossom, Berserk, and Brick were at the football game tonight. It's about 9PM and the Townsville Titans are losing. They're SO close to winning. Just one goal and they win. SHE's rooting for him to make the last touch down.

While Blossom is daydreaming about Brick and her dating each other. And Berserk is out of the picture.

Brick shoots down toward the goal and makes the touch down. Everyone erupts into applause and cheers.

Kyle Harris, a linebacker for the team, is talking to Berserk. While she's flirting with him. Informing him that he'll be taking her to the prom tomorrow.

Brick sees her flirting. He storms over and argues with her.

After awhile, he takes off to the skies. Blossom watches from the bleachers, knowing where he's going. Only she knows where he's safe to be.

In her room. Since she always leave her window open for him.

She takes off as well, heading to her room.

* * *

She lands in her room, looking around. "Brick?" She calls. "You in here?"

He comes out from the shadows, tears staining his face. "Y-Yeah..." He says, trailing off.

She walks over and holds him. Not saying a word.

While, he cries on her shoulder.

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_ I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_  
_ I know your favorite songs, and you tell me 'bout your dreams_  
_ Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_ Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_ You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_ All this time, how could you not know, Baby?_  
_You belong with me, you belong with me_

* * *

He's back at his house and Blossom is laying awake. Thinking about what happened.

She sighs and gets ready for bed. Not allowing herself to believe that he is suddenly interested in her.

She lies down. And as soon as her head hit the pillow, she's out like a light.

* * *

It's already 7PM and Blossom is just working on her homework for the weekend. Today is Friday and its the prom.

Brick is in a tuxedo. Wearing a white shirt, red tie, & black trousers. While having a matching jacket. He sits on his bed, holding a pen and the notebook.

_'You going tonight?'_ He writes.

She grabs her favorite pen and her notebook. She opens up to a clean page and responds, _'No.'_

He frowns and writes down, _'Wish you were.'_ He grabs his jacket and leaves.

She shuts her textbooks and looks at the note she wrote for him. Then, she made a decision. She's going to prom.

She quickly changes into her prom dress. The back has to be tied, so she got Buttercup to tie it for her. Since she wasn't going to the prom. Dresses and dancing. Her LEAST 2 favorite things.

She grabs her purse and puts on her heels. And she leaves, grabbing her car keys. **(A/N: I'll explain her prom outfit & Berserk's for the prom scene. Which is up next... At the bottom I'll have websites for them, too...) **She hops in her car and drives off toward Townsville High School.

* * *

Blossom i swearing a long, flattering light pink dress. It hugs her curves in all the right places, but doesn't make her look slutty. She is wearing simple light pink heels & has a simple light pink purse. She's just wearing her necklace that Brick gave her. It says her name in light pink diamonds.

When Brick sees her, he smiles brightly and begins walking toward her. But, unluckily, he is stopped by Berserk. She's wearing a red, short, tight dress and a black bow is around her waist. She's wearing black and red high-heels. She tries to slow dance with him, but he says no. She screams "WHAT!" Then storms off.

Brick makes his way to her. Blossom bites her bottom lip and takes out the note from her purse. After unfolding it, he reads the words _'I love you'_ on it.

He holds up one hand and takes out a note from his jacket. He unfolds it and shows her. On the note, it reads _'I love you'_ on it as well.

They move closer and begin swaying to the music. Then, after a while, they share a passionate kiss. Making Blossom's head spin around.

_You belong with me_  
_ Have you ever thought just maybe?_  
_ You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

* * *

**Me:** FINALLY! I'M DONE!

**Blossom:** Took you long enough...

**Brick:** Yeah! It took you OVER 2 HOURS!

**Me:** Don't forget starting to write it yesterday at my friends' house as well...

**Buttercup:** Yeah... You only wrote down 3 MEASLY words!

**Me:** SHUT UP BUTTERCUP! NO ONE ASKED YOU!

**Bubbles:** Pictures!

**Me:** Oh yeah... Websites for the pictures... You MUST keep in mind that I don't own ANY of them!  
~Blossom's dress: www. /products/big/bella-pink-prom-dress-back-add_20110826011804_   
~Blossom's purse: product_images/j/899/Hermes_Constance_Medium_Shoulder_Bag_Light_Pink_66741_   
~Blossom's heels: . /_vgJrCtJjwWg/TTYAQRO7wRI/AAAAAAAAAA0/eCHV8HCHhis/s1600/BABY+PINK+GLITTER+ 

**Boomer:** What about Berserk?

**Me:** GETTING there, Boomer...  
~Berserk's dress: .   
~Berserk's heels: . 

**Brick:** Done?

**Me:** YEP!

**Boomer:** See ya!

**Me:** REVIEW PLEASE!

**Blossom:** You hate Berserk, don't you?

**Me:** Yes I do...

**Everyone (BUT Boomer):** BYE!

**Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls:** _*flies off*_

**Me:** I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE IF YOU REVIEW!


End file.
